


The Pain She Carries

by Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri/pseuds/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri
Summary: this is just a short story that i wrote for my college english class that i really liked.





	

Her head dropped to rest on her shoulder. The immense pain radiating off of her temple forcing a migraine to dig into the depths of her skull. When she tried to open her sore eyes, they were crusted over and stuck together like glue. It took all of her energy to finally crack one lid open, though when she did, it took a few seconds for her vision to become clear. 

She found herself looking at the back of the man whom had taken her from her family. He wreaked of liquor and cigarettes, the smell only getting worse as he stepped back and turned to face the broken girl. She tried to move, in hopes she had enough strength in her to run away from the man who has caused her an inhumane amount of pain. 

But, she found herself unable to break the bonds that held her up. The tight rope cut into the soft skin of her wrists and waist, the friction of her movements pulling a small puddle of blood from the irritated spots. She sucked in her breath as the man started walking towards her broken body, only making him chuckle darkly before her. 

He grabbed hold of her chin, raising her head up to look at him before taking a large hunting knife and twirling the tip on her tongue. She tried to pull away, but that only made him angrier. He gradually pushed the knife down, slowly cutting each muscle fiber one by one. When she tried to scream, he'd twist the blade sending a new shock of pain down her body. 

Her mouth filled with the taste of metal once the man removed himself from her. She tried to move her tongue, but the burning got to be too much for her. So instead she spit her blood at the man's feet. The longer she was awake, the more her body began to ache. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the bone in her leg was broken and sticking out. How she had not bled out was beyond her, she just wanted the pain to stop. 

The man had scoffed at the girls bravery, only to come at her again. But instead of the rough metal of the blade, she felt something cool press against her temple. It took her a second to realize that the man now had a small hand gun pressed against her head, but instead of fighting for her life, she succumbed to her terrible fate. 

After the loud pop, she felt the lead bullet speed down the barrel of the gun and push past her skin, then skull. In her last seconds, she watched her life pass by. Every emotion flowed through her brain as well as all of her regrets. Then, she smelt the calming scent of lavender. Her eyes opened once more, but she was no longer in pain. Instead, she leapt to her feet and jogged into the field of flowers surrounding her. 

As she walked, she noticed how every memory she had gained in her life was playing above her in the clouds. Finding a soft patch of grass, she curled up in a ball and watched her life as if it were a movie. There were times where she would cry, but there were far more times where she couldn't stop from smiling. She watched herself confess to her first love, get her heart broken and spend time with her family. 

But through it all, she had the same warmth in her chest with every laugh, with every tear shed, with every terrible joke. It never dawned upon her that she was dying and would possibly never seen anyone again. 

Peace. That was all she felt. And in the blink of an eye, her existence was wiped from this earth. 

Or so she thought. 

Her lung suddenly burst with air and she taken from her perfect dream world. People are yelling and she could hear the sound of different machines bringing her back from death. Her mother rushes to her side despite what the nurse tells her and soon she's enveloped in that calming lavender along with her mother's soft embrace. 

Her cheeks become wet from her mother's sobbing, but she feels nothing. She has so many drugs and tubes in her body that everything else feels like background noise. She doesn't notice the way her father pulls her mother off of her chest. Or the way he looks at her with damp eyes. All she can do is breath in the sterile air and watch as people move in slow motion around her. 

She is alive. 

But at what cost?


End file.
